Divided
by DerpedApples
Summary: Laxus and Freed both like Mirajane, and Cana likes Laxus, but Mira only has feelings for Laxus. After many dramatic events putting their friendships on the line, will it be a happy ending? Or will it be a complete disaster? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Much Fluff**

**So Drama**

**Hi, so this is my first fanfic, please don't judge me too much. Also, the only way I can actually become inspired is by writing about Freed Justine. Anyways, please review :D**

Mirajane, Laxus, Freed, Cana, all that kinda stuff

Chapter One

Freed couldn't believe he was doing this. He normally was a shy, chivalrous dude, but today, he would try to confess his true feelings to Mira. With a cute bouquet of wild flowers, tied with a pink satin bow, and a box of homemade cinnamon rolls, Freed slowly approached the door of Mirajane's apartment. Slowly, the shy green-headed man crept toward her door. Only then did he notice that the door was slightly ajar. Confused, he peeked in. Inside, Mira wasn't alone. With her was Laxus, a giant bouquet of red roses and a box of Magnolia's finest chocolate in hand. Freed gasped. How could he compete with his role model?! Dreams shattered, Freed ran off into the night, not noticing the small bouquet and Tupperware left behind.

"What was that?" Mira asked, gazing into Laxus eyes. "I don't know, it probably was a curious neighbor.." Laxus replied. "Oh, I guess" Mira said, confused. "Well, anyways, thanks for the bouquet Laxus!" Mira smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Laxus smiled and turned around to leave.

"Bye!" Mira waved, watching Laxus disappear into the elevator. Suddenly, she felt something under her foot. Curious, she looked down, to see an adorably made bouquet and a container full of...Freed's famous cinnamon rolls. It took a few seconds for her brain to register what was happening. Laxus and Freed BOTH liked her! She suddenly felt really bad for Freed, she had unknowingly rejected him after all the effort he had gone through to make her this gift. Heck, the cinnamon rolls were heart shaped. What was the matchmaker of Fairy Tail, the consultant of all romantic problems, going to do about her OWN problems?

Cana's POV

Laxus entered the guild hall, grinning like an idiot. Cana loved that smile, but she knew the only person he smiled for was Mirajane. Of course, Cana thought. She is a former pinup model. She was just an extremely heavy drinker. On the side, Cana noticed Freed looked extremely gloomy. He barely ever was gloomy. She wondered what was up.

"Yo Cana!" Lucy exclaimed as she came bounding over. "Have you seen how Laxus is looking at Mira! And how Freed is all Mr. Gloomy today? Oh. My. Gosh. This is going to be so deliciously dramatic!"

Cana just stared at her friend. Levy came over to the beaming Lucy, and patted her on the shoulder. "She's just excited. Her favorite band is coming to town, and my dear Lucy here got two front row tickets for her and Natsu."

"That's great! Oh, Levy, by the way, what's up with Freed today?" Cana inquired.

"Oh, yeah, rumor has it Mira unknowingly rejected him." Levy replied. Oh. So he was rejected. Cana knew the feeling.

Mira's POV

Laxus was making Mira blush uncontrollably, until poor Freed left the room. Mira knew she couldn't hide her feelings for Laxus, but she just felt so bad for Freed. It was heartbreaking to see Freed gloomy. "Hey, Lissana, can you take over here for a while? I need to talk to somebody." Mira asked her younger sister who just happened to be passing by. "Is this about Freed?" Lissana asked. "Yeah, I need to talk to him." Mira replied.

She found Freed on a bench, reading the newest copy of Glorious Gardens.

"Hey, you like gardening?" Mira asked, sitting down next to him. Startled, he looked up. "Oh, umm, uh, yeah, I enter contests, umm yeah.", he replied. "Omigosh you're adorable. " Mira squealed. "Oh, don't tell me you know how to do laundry, or cook, and you do crosswords every Sunday morning?" Mira babbled. Freed blushed nervously. "I guess I'm just very umm feminine?" Freed answered, chuckling nervously._ Freed is so adorable! I_ _mean, he's so sensitive and chivalrous_. Mirajane giggled. "You're the most soft hearted guy I know! I love sensitive guys!" Squealing, Mira hugged a gaping Freed.

"You know, I hope I can see your garden someday!"

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is chapter two**.** Before I start, let me answer some questions**.

**Ok, I'm pretty sure this is going to be a LaxusxMira story, and it's supposed to show how Cana and Freed deal with it. I also want to add some** **other pairings, like Jerza, Gruvia, Nalu, Gajevy, ya know**

**Also, people are telling me that I'm** **rushing a bit, so I'm gonna try to slow down**

Chapter Two

Silently, Freed snipped at the unruly hedges in his precious garden with a pair of rusty garden shears. He glanced around. The pansies, roses, violets, buttercups, bluebells, hibiscus, and the peonies were all in place...now he just had to plant the lilac and lavender. Oh, and he also had to trim the vines growing up the pillars of the small wooden pagoda. Freed sighed. There was so much to do, and the "Best Homegrown Garden" contest hosted in Glorious Gardens would end in less than a day!

"Freed?" A petite voice asked somewhere behind him. Surprised, he turned around.

"Mira! What are you doing here?"

Mira's POV

Freed's garden was gorgeous. No, it was beyond gorgeous. A narrow cobblestone path surrounded by flowers led to a small wooden pagoda, where vines grew up the pillars, and flowering hedges were in the background. In the pagoda were two benches with flower patterned cushions and a small table with a cute tea set on top."Oh Freed, this is beautiful! This looks like you put your heart and soul into this garden!" Mira exclaimed. "Thank you, I'm planning on entering it in a contest..."

"Yes, yes, YES! Oh, this is so exciting!" She squealed. "I'll be right back!"

Mira ran off, leaving a dumbfounded Freed behind.

At the supermarket, Mira crashed into Lucy and Levy while she was in her frenzy to get the things she needed. She was dashing through the tea section of the store when she ran into Levy, sending both of the girls items flying. "Mira! What's up?" Levy smiled as she picked up the scattered contents of her shopping basket. "Oh, I'm just getting supplies..." Mira answered. "Ok...well, I'll leave you to it!" Levy had learned a long time ago not to question Mira's actions.

When Mira came back to Freed's garden, Freed wasn't the only one there. Laxus was weeding by the hedges, and Freed was watering the grass. "Hello boys! Who's up for some lunch?" Mira called. Freed and Laxus turned their heads. "Yo Mira." Laxus stood up and brushed himself off. Then he headed over to her and looked inside the basket she was carrying. "Sandwiches? Great. Freed, is there anywhere I can wash my hands nearby?" Laxus asked his friend. "The back door is unlocked, and the bathroom is the second door to the left." Freed replied. "Wait, I need to check if the faucet is still working. I'll be right back." He chirped, and disappeared into the house. This left Laxus and Mira alone in the garden. "Let's eat in the pagoda!" Mira suggested. Laxus nodded. Together, they set out plates and cups along with sandwiches, lemonade, and some cake. Once finished, they sat down next to each other. "So, umm, what brings you to Freed's garden?" Mira inquired. "I should be asking you the same thing." Laxus answered. Mira blushed slightly. "Oh, I actually was just passing by, and, you know, I saw Freed gardening."

Laxus smiled. "In my case, Freed actually called me saying he needed some help."

"I'm back!" Freed exclaimed. "Let's wash up and have lunch!"

"Oh crap, look at the time! Lissana is gonna be so worried if I don't go home now! I also need to prepare dinner and hang up the laundry. Sorry guys. Have fun!" Mira ran off, waving. Freed and Laxus smiled and waved back. "Uh, yeah, Freed, I gotta go now, so, umm, bye..." Laxus mumbled and headed off in the direction Mira had gone. That left Freed standing alone in his garden feeling sort of abandoned.

**Sorry for the short chapter, next one is more about Cana, so yeah**

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's been a few days, and I want to make a few things clear:**

**I love MiraxLaxus**

**I love tragedies**

**I love drama**

**So that's a few hints, anyways, thank you for the tips and support. Also, I'd like to say **

**that you really check out my sister, Fictioncat292 because I actually think she writes better than me, so yeah. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail, because if I did, some weird stuff would be going** **on...**

Chapter Three

A date

Laxus slowly approached Mirajane's apartment, a nervous lump in his stomach. He sighed. What if she rejected him? No. He would not lose her to Freed. Laxus wasn't blind. He knew Freed was interested in Mira. And he also knew that Cana envied Mira, because of how Laxus felt towards her. Sorry Cana. It was time to make a move.

A slight knock on her door startled Mira. She turned from the magazine she was reading, and got up to answer the door. Opening the door a crack, Mira peeked outside. Laxus smiled awkwardly. "H-hey there!" He stuttered, losing his cool for a second. Mira smiled. "Come on in, Laxus! I have no idea why you're here, but that doesn't mean I can't let you in." Beckoning with her hand, Mira led Laxus into her cozy apartment. He sat down on the couch, a little awkwardly. "So, what brings you here?" Mira inquired, curiously. Laxus scratched his head nervously. "Uh, well, I wanted to ask you something." He stammered, a blush creeping up his face. "Well then, what did you want to ask me?" Mira asked. Laxus decided to get it over with. "Umm, Mira, uh, WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" The last part he shouted, suddenly overcome with fear of rejection. Mira blushed. "O-of course I will!" She murmured. Laxus glanced up. "I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow, ok?" Blushing, Mira turned away. "Ok. See you then."

The tall blonde got up and left without saying another word.

The next day, Mira decided to call he friends together for a meeting. After lunch, Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia gathered in Mira's living room. "I've called you here today becaus I desperately need your help. Guys, LAXUS ASKED ME ON A DATE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR." Mira yelled excitedly. (I forgot if that's even a word...)

A moment of silence passed. Then the girls squealed so loud, Mira swore the whole apartment complex could hear. "I'm almost as excited now as I was when Jellal first asked me out!" Erza exclaimed. "We have to help you get ready. When's he coming to pick you up?" The red head inquired. "Um, at 7..." Mira replied. "Great! We have 5 hours! Lets get cracking!" Lucy squealed.

After hours of pampering, fussing and trying on different outfits, the girls finally all agreed on Mira's outfit. She wore a slim, sequined red minidress with frills at the bottom. She wore her hair in a lose bun, with ruby earrings and a matching necklace. On her feet were some shiny red flats, and she wore only mascara and some pink lipgloss.

"Juvia thinks you look amazing!" Juvia giggled. The girls nodded in agreement. "Well, Laxus should be here any minute now!" Levy remarked. "Tell us all about it when you get back!" Lucy yelled over her shoulder as she, Levy, Erza, and Juvia left the apartment. Suddenly, Mira's cellphone rang. It was Laxus. "Hey Mira, I'm in front of the complex. I'll be at your apartment in a sec. See you then!"

Mira sighed. She took one last look in the mirror, and waited for Laxus to take her away.

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter, the next one will have a be all about the date. Thank you so much for reading **

**DerpedApples**


End file.
